


Not all ghosts are scary

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [35]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Hi!! I know I told you guys that the next chapter of this series was going to be a reunion between Maggie and her Mom BUT, That's a very special chapter for me so I wanted to really dedicate my time to it. SO, meanwhile, I thought I could write this short chapter for Halloween so you guys don't forget about this beautiful family. I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it. I think is cute and funny and more cute.Like always, please remember english is not my main language so be easy on me. Next I am going to focus on my fic for the Sanvers Winter Exchange and then I'm back with this family.Pleaseee let me know in the comments what you think? And maybe drop me a kudo? Thank you! <3
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796812
Comments: 21
Kudos: 157





	Not all ghosts are scary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I know I told you guys that the next chapter of this series was going to be a reunion between Maggie and her Mom BUT, That's a very special chapter for me so I wanted to really dedicate my time to it. SO, meanwhile, I thought I could write this short chapter for Halloween so you guys don't forget about this beautiful family. I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it. I think is cute and funny and more cute.
> 
> Like always, please remember english is not my main language so be easy on me. Next I am going to focus on my fic for the Sanvers Winter Exchange and then I'm back with this family.
> 
> Pleaseee let me know in the comments what you think? And maybe drop me a kudo? Thank you! <3

Maggie closed Taylor's bedroom door quietly after making sure the baby was fully asleep on his crib. On her way to the kitchen to wash the baby bottle, she made a stop in the living room.

"Keep it down here, Taylor is finally asleep," She said.

Alex, Kara, and William all sat around the coffee table, chatting and plotting their perfect Halloween night.

William mostly just nodded and agreed with his Mama and Auntie to anything, as long as he got the candies at the end.

"Danvers," Maggie called again.

Alex looked over her shoulder briefly, "Yes, keep it down, got it," she said and turned around back to their planning.

Maggie shook her head in amusement and continued walking towards the kitchen, the baby monitor in one hand, and the empty baby bottle in the other.

Alex and Kara were huge fans of the holidays. October, November, and December were months of a lot of activities, get-togethers, and special foods. Maggie loved this about them, and she loved even more than her children will be exposed to such happiness and joyful life.

Growing up with her parents, as a child, Maggie never really got to enjoy Halloween because of its paganism meaning, and Thanksgiving and Christmas were mostly celebrated with a religious focus. She'd spend days after days sitting in a church, not understanding why her friends were allowed to have fun out in the snow while she had to sit there listening to a man scream angrily about sins and unforgiveness.

"I think that bottle is clean," Alex said softly, hugging her from behind.

Maggie jumped startled, "You scared me," she laughed.

"Where were you?" Alex kissed her neck, tenderly.

Maggie turned the water faucet off and turned around with a smile.

"I'm just thinking how happy I am that our children are growing up in such a free and joyful environment, thanks to you," she said, throwing her arms around Alex's neck and pulling her down for a kiss.

"Us," Alex murmured into the kiss, "Thanks to us," she said, deepening the kiss.

A fake cough interrupted their kiss, and Alex turned to her sister holding a sleepy William in her arms.

"He hasn't taken a bath yet," Maggie said, turning around to take a Tupperware to put the remainings of the pumpkin cake they'd just made earlier, for Kara to take home.

"Come on, buddy, shower with Mama," Alex said, taking her soon to be 5yrs old from Kara and walking towards the stairs, "Night sis," she said over her shoulder.

Kara smiled warmly at her sister and nephew and sat down on the kitchen tool, waiting for Maggie.

Maggie's cellphone rang.

"Sawyer," Maggie answered, holding the phone with her shoulder while continuing preparing the cake to go.

"I know you clocked out hours ago, but I need you to take a peace disturbance complaint," Her captain said on the other side of the line.

Maggie's heart jumped at the memories this gave her. She turned around to look at Kara who had a frown in her face, obviously listening to the conversation.

"What happened with O'Neill?" Maggie asked calmly, smiling reassuringly at Kara.

"He called in sick. Plus, the call came from your neighborhood," he said, and Maggie could hear shuffling on the other side, "House 395, up the hill-“

“I know which house is that” Maggie interrupted him.

Kara's eyebrows shut up to her hairline in surprise. Maggie knew why.

"Please, just make sure it is nothing crazy, and if it is, call the boys and go home. They'll handle it," He said pleadingly.

Maggie looked at her watch and sighed, "Alright, I'll give it a look," she said before hanging up.

She turned to a very excited Kara with puppy eyes, "I'll go with you."

"No, you are not," Maggie said, handing her the Tupperware.

"Oh, come on! I'll go as Kara!" She said, gesturing to her regular clothes.

"Go where?" Alex said, coming down the stairs. Her hair wet from the shower she just took with William.

"Maggie got a call from her captain. He asked her to go check out a disturbance complaint from one of your neighbors," Kara blurted out.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Alex asked, confused.

"Ho-"

"Right up the hills, House 395," Kara said.

"Would you relax?" Maggie said, glaring at Kara.

"House 395," Alex said with a thoughtful pause, "Isn't that the-"

"Hunted House! Yes!" Kara squealed

"If you wake any of my kids, I swear on God you will be the one hunted for a long time," Maggie hissed.

"Sorry," Kara said, adjusting her glasses up nervously.

Alex frowned and walked closer to Maggie, "Can't someone else go?" she asked softly.

Maggie sighed and cupped Alex's face, "Babe...I can't run from every disturbance call I get," She said, trying to chase away the storm in her wife's eyes, "I'm a cop, a detective, and this is my job."

Alex sighed and turned her face to kiss one of Maggie's palm.

"Plus, he said that if it was something crazy, to call the boys and to come home," She kissed Alex's cheek.

"Maybe Kara can stay with the boys and I can join you?" Alex asked almost desperately.

"Babe no, You had a rough day today," Maggie said, kissing Alex's lips, "Stay here with the boys and I'll be back before you know it"

"Or," Kara chimed in, "I could go with her," she shrugged.

"You are not coming with me," Maggie said.

Alex looked between Maggie and Kara.

"I could go to back you up." Kara feigned innocent.

"No," Maggie crossed her arms over her chest.

Alex looked at Maggie.

Maggie dropped her arms to her sides, "Alex Danvers, I will not take your sister to patrol with me," she huffed, "Period!"

"Ohhh, I'm so excited!" Kara squealed from the front seat, adjusting her glasses once again in that way she always did when she was having problems containing her emotions.

Maggie growled and made a turn in one of the streets, heading up to the highest level of her neighborhood.

"You know, I read many people have tried to buy that property," Kara said excitedly, "but they never made it into the second night without running away from the place."

"Should I remind you that I'm not afraid of childish ghosts’ stories?" Maggie said, not taking her eyes from the road.

"Really?" Kara asked in surprise, "I love them, but they make me terrified."

Maggie came to a stop in front of a house, "The living is scarier than the dead Kara," she said before getting out of the car.

Kara readjusted her glasses once again and exited the car, following Maggie behind.

"Do not speak a word," Maggie said as she knocked on the door.

Kara nodded.

The door was opened by a middle-aged woman, "Hello."

Maggie showed her batch keeping protocol, "Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD."

The old lady smiled and nodded, "Hi, Maggie, sweetheart." she said, recognizing her from the neighborhood, “How are the boys?” she asked.

"OH, they are so exci-" Kara started but was cut by Maggie's death glare at her.

"The boys are good," Maggie said, smiling to the old lady.

"Halloween is in a couple of days, and I bet they are so excited," The lady said.

Maggie smiled and nodded, "We received a call from you about some disturbance up there?" Maggie asked, gesturing to the house on the hill, not far away from them.

The woman glanced at it quickly and nodded, "I heard loud music. I know the house is abandoned, so I thought someone must've broken in or something." she explained, clenching the front of her robe.

Maggie nodded, "I don't want you to worry Mrs. Gibbs. I am going to check around. Is Mr. Gibbs home yet?" Maggie asked.

The old lady laughed and shook her head, "Its bowling night dear. He is coming late tonight."

Maggie nodded and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Lock the door and stay inside. I'm going to make sure everything is ok."

"I keep telling everyone, we are so lucky to have you and Alex around," She said with grateful eyes before shutting the door.

Both Maggie and Kara went back to the car so Maggie could drive to the large gates in front of the old house at the end of the street.

"I've always loved this part of your neighborhood," Kara said, looking down the hill, "You can see the whole city."

Maggie took her flashlight and made sure her gun and cuffs were secured on her belt. She walked to the gate and turned the flashlight on to inspect the gate's lock.

"It's locked," Maggie said, frowning.

"Maybe they jumped?" Kara asked in a whisper.

"It's too tall for that," Maggie said, flashing the top of the enormous gate.

In that instant, loud music started playing from inside the house. Both Maggie and Kara jumped.

Maggie flashed towards the house, but all the windows appeared dark.

"Kara, can you x-ray?" Maggie whispered.

Kara nodded and lowered her glasses, "I don't see anything inside."

Maggie looked back to the house, confused.

"Wait...I do," Kara said, "It's faint, but I can see two bodies."

"Where?" Maggie asked

"Second floor, room to the left," Kara said, pointing out at one of the dark windows.

Maggie took her gun out and gestured to the lock, "Open it."

Kara smirked, "See? I knew I had to come," she said, breaking open the lock with a single laser from her eyes.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Stay behind me"

Kara nodded and followed closely behind.

They walked slowly towards the house and when Maggie reached for the front door, the music stopped.

"Kara?" Maggie whispered.

Kara inspected the house with her x-ray vision and frowned, "I can't see them anymore" Kara whispered back.

"Maybe they ran away through the back door," Maggie said, slowly opening the front door that was barely standing on its frame.

The house was completely dark. Maggie moved her flashlight around, inspecting the space. Her gun firmly in her right hand.

The house was empty, dust and spider webs were everywhere.

The floor creaked with each of their steps.

"Go check that room on the left, and I'll go check the right side," Maggie whispered.

Kara took her glasses off completely and folded them inside her jacket as she went in to inspect the left side of the first floor.

Maggie was not scared. Not at all. Her heart was beating wildly on her chest because she truly hated spider webs, and that was the only reason.

"Get a grip," Maggie murmured to herself.

She heard stories about House 395 ever since they moved in years ago. She never learned the reason why people claimed the house was hunted.

After a minute or two of carefully inspecting each door, Maggie felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around with a gasp.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" She said when her flashlight illuminated Kara's face.

She bent down, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"I thought you weren't afraid of ghosts," Kara asked, amused.

"They are not ghosts," Maggie said, out of breath, "You can see them."

"I can see body warmth; Ghosts are warm entities," Kara winked.

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose, "All clear on your side?"

"All clear," Kara nodded.

Loud music started playing again, and Kara jumped into Maggie's space, hugging her.

"Get your arms off of me," Maggie hissed.

"Sorry," Kara said, taking a step back, "That music...." she said, looking to the roof.

"It's old Jazz music," Maggie nodded.

"You know it?" Kara asked.

"That's Nat King Cole," Maggie said with a faint smile, "Every time we visited my great-grandma, he was on her old Victrola."

Kara smiled, "Aww, that's a sweet memory."

The music stopped again.

"Come on, let's finish here," Maggie said, walking towards the stairs.

The stairs creaked and squeaked with each step, and Maggie knew that by then, they already knew someone else was in the house.

"NCPD, We are armed," Maggie announced herself.

Kara followed Maggie closely behind. Ready to go all Supergirl on whoever tried to hurt Maggie.

Silence and darkness was Maggie's only response.

"Kara?" She asked

Kara shook her head, "I see nothing."

"Maybe they jumped through a window," Maggie said as they reached the top of the old stairs.

There was a long hallway also full of dust and spider webs.

"You go all the way to the third floor, I'll take this one," Maggie said, gesturing Kara with her chin.

"Yes, partner," Kara said.

"We are not-" Maggie started saying, but Kara was already lost in the darkness of the stairs.

Maggie took a deep breath, her gun, and flashlight firmly in front of her.

"NCPD, This is private property," Maggie said, surprised to hear her voice shaky.

After carefully checking the first two doors, Maggie reached for the third floor when movements from under the door, even in the darkness, caught her eyes.

"NCPD, Please step out of the room," Maggie said, taking a step back and pointing both the flashlight and her gun to the door.

After a minute of silence, Maggie slowly opened the door and fixed the gun at the two figures inside.

"NCPD! Hands over your heads," Maggie demanded.

Inside, in the darkness, a young tall black man and a young pale skin woman stood in an embrace. They seemed dirty and as dusty as the house. Their clothes appeared old, too old.

"I said hands over your heads!" Maggie demanded again.

"We were just dancing, Miss; we seek no trouble." The young man said, hugging the woman protectively.

Maggie gazed around the darkroom, it was empty except for an old broken and dusty piano standing in one corner of the room.

The woman seemed scared as she hid her face on the man's chest.

"We seek no trouble Miss," The man repeated.

"This is private property," Maggie said with difficulty, "You need to follow me" Maggie swallowed hard.

They looked at each other, and the man nodded, "Very well."

Maggie threw her cuffs to the floor, "Put one side on her hand and one on yours."

The man stared at the handcuffs in total confusion.

Maggie sighed and lowered her weapon, keeping the flashlight on them. She picked the handcuffs from the floor, "Please stretch one arm."

The man and the woman looked at each other again, and then they each stretch an arm.

Maggie carefully locked a cuff in each arm. Their skin felt iced cold.

"You shouldn't be out here on these clothes. Halloween is in a couple of days, no need for disguises yet," Maggie said, gently pulling them out of the room.

"We just wanted to dance" The young woman finally spoke, "Is it a crime to dance?" she asked genuinely.

Maggie was surprised by their good manners.

"It is a crime to trespass private property," Maggie said, "Please walk in front of me to the stairs."

They walked slowly in front of Maggie, almost dragging their feet. Maggie couldn't help but notice the deep sadness in such kind eyes.

"Kara! I got them! Let's go," Maggie said out loud so Kara could hear her from the third floor.

"I'll be down in a minute," Kara replied.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Come on, down the stairs," she ordered the young couple.

Once out of the house, Maggie could take a better look at them. They both were barefoot, and their clothes looked so vintage. Maggie thought that if in a disguise contest, they would definitely win.

"Get in the back seat, please," Maggie said, gesturing to her car.

After a second or two, Kara came running out of the house with an old artifact in her hand.

"Look! I think it’s an old magnifying glass," Kara said, turning the object around in her hands to examine it.

"Whatever nerd, It turned out you were completely useless because I caught not one but two trespassers by myself," Maggie said with a smug grin.

Kara frowned and looked around, "Where are they?"

Maggie turned and gasped, "No, no, no," she said, pulling the door open to the empty back seat, "They were right here!"

Kara walked closer and peeked inside, and then around, "I see no one."

Maggie's handcuff was on the back seat. She took it and studied it with confusion, "How?!" she said, frustrated.

"Are you sure you got them?" Kara asked worriedly.

Maggie turned around and glared at her, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Well, maybe they ran away," Kara shrugged.

Maggie turned in circles multiple times, pinching the bridge of her nose, "This is unbelievable."

"Do you want me to fly around to see if I can spot them?" Kara asked.

Maggie looked at the abandoned house and sighed, "No, let it be. Let's get out of here."

Pulling the car from the front of the house, Maggie peeked through her rear-view mirror, and she swore she could see two shadows in the darkness in one of the windows from the second floor.

Once Maggie got home, the house was in complete silence. She went upstairs and checked on the boys and Alex, and they were all asleep.

Pouring herself a glass of wine, Maggie went to their home office and sat on the leather chair in silence.

After a couple of minutes, Maggie turned the computer on and started googling the history of the house. With its address, she was able to pull up a lot of information.

She started playing with the years until she clicked on a link that made her heart stop. On bold letters, the headline read **_"Young couple killed themselves after months of hiding from the law, pursuing a forbidden love"_**

Maggie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. There, under the headline, an old, grainy black and white photo of the exact young couple she saw in the abandoned house.

A hand on her back made her jump and scream, dropping the glass of wine to the floor.

"Babe, it's me" Alex quickly hugged her tight, feeling Maggie's small body trembling in her arms.

After catching her breath, Maggie pushed away from Alex, "Why would you sneak up on me like that?" she asked furiously.

"I thought you heard me come in," Alex said worryingly, "Is everything ok?"

Maggie took a deep breath and exhaled, "Yes, I was just writing my report," she lied, turning the computer off.

"Why you didn't wake me up when you came? I tried to wait for you, but I was so tired," Alex said, kneeling in front of Maggie.

"Nothing happened," Maggie smiled, rubbing Alex's shoulders, "whoever was there ran away as soon as we got there."

Alex nodded, brushing some hair from Maggie's face, "Are you sure you are ok? You look pale," Alex said softly.

Maggie nodded, "Yes, I'm good," she kissed Alex on the lips softly and stood up, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you in bed."

But Maggie couldn't sleep. After a hot shower, she joined an already sleeping Alex on the bed, but sleep wouldn't come to her.

Maggie reached for her IPad and, lowering its brightness, continued researching the story of the young couple. The more she read, the more heartbroken she felt. Luke Holt and Kate Graham were both 19 years old when they committed suicide. Sources from Kate's side of the family said that Kate and Luke had a romantic relationship when her parents prohibited her from seeing a black man. The young couple decided to run away after the law was pursuing Luke with a death threat. They committed suicide as a mutual testament of their undying love. They loved to dance.

Maggie smiled at that last piece of information, and suddenly, she was no longer afraid. A sudden wave of sadness took over her fears as she remembered the faces of the young couple she now knew were Luke and Kate.

Turning off the IPad, Maggie turned and cuddled up in Alex's arms. Alex, even in her sleep, hugged Maggie tightly to her body and murmured an "I love you" into Maggie's hair and finally sleep peacefully, claimed Maggie.

Like every year, they walked around their neighborhood with other families and kids, collecting candies. William, dressed in a full-body Bumblebee costume with his small face hidden behind a mask, walked in front of Alex and Maggie, swinging his bucket of candies happily in his arm. His Transformers sneakers lighting up with each step.

Taylor, dressed in a skeleton bodysuit and wrapped in a warm blanket, slept happily in his stroller.

After reaching the last house, Maggie stopped on the sidewalk, watching Alex and William reached the last door with other parents and children. She looked down at Taylor and smiled at his flushed cheeks from the cold and his pacifier bopping softly on his mouth as he slept.

Soft Jazz music caught her attention, and Maggie slowly turned towards the house on the hill. The house was dark as always, but there in the window, on the second floor, she could see the shadows of two bodies lost in an embrace as they danced slowly under the moonlight.

Maggie smiled.

"Why I can't have candy now?" William asked Maggie as she helped him get into bed.

"What are the rules?" Maggie asked softly, leaning over him and brushing soft silky hair from his forehead.

"I have to wait for Mama to say the candies are ok," He said with a sigh.

Maggie chuckled, "Exactly. Tomorrow you can eat them, ok?"

William nodded with a beautiful smile.

Maggie tucked his bedspread over him and felt something hard under it. She lifted the blanket and saw a small flashlight in William's hand.

"Are you scared, baby?" Maggie asked, worryingly.

William bit his lower lip, "Jason told me today a monster would come for me."

Jason, one of their neighbor's kid and much older than William.

"You know that is not true," Maggie explained softly, "Monsters aren't real," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

"Monsters aren't real," William whispered back.

"I love you," Maggie kissed his forehead.

"I love you too," William said, turning around and hugging a sleeping Gertrude closer to him.

After checking on Taylor, Maggie went downstairs to the kitchen. Alex was sitting on the dining table with two buckets of candies, unwrapping and wrapping again each candy William got.

Maggie got a glass of water and leaned back against the kitchen counter as she observed Alex. Wearing only boxers and a white T-shirt, she looked in complete concentration with each candy.

"You better not eat them," Maggie said, "William will count them tomorrow."

"As if I'm going to let him eat all of this by himself," Alex said, not looking up from the candy in her hand.

Maggie chuckled.

"Let's dance," Maggie said, walking closer to Alex and offering her hand.

Alex looked at the hand and then at Maggie, "Now?" she asked.

"Yes, now," Maggie said with a sweet smile.

Alex took Maggie's hand and allowed her to pull her to the middle of the living room.

"No music?" Alex asked as Maggie settled in her arms.

"No music," Maggie said, resting her head in Alex's shoulder as their bodies swayed slowly in silence.

After a couple of seconds of comfortable silence, Maggie spoke softly.

"You know, I read the story of House 395."

"And?" Alex asked, not sure where Maggie was going with this.

"A young couple killed themselves after their love was forbidden by society," Maggie said with a nostalgic tone.

"That's tragic," Alex said.

Maggie hummed in agreement.

Alex held Maggie tight in her arms and allowed their body to continue dancing, sensing Maggie needed this.

"Some people see them at night, dancing in the middle of a dark room," Maggie whispered.

"Ok, that's creepy," Alex chuckled.

Maggie pulled back and eyes Alex with sadness, "I think that's romantic."

Alex nodded silently.

"If I ever die," Maggie immediately sensed Alex's whole body tense and darkness take over her eyes, "In a very far future," she reassured her, "Wouldn't you want to be with me in the afterlife?"

"Of course," Alex answered immediately, "When we die at 100 years old," they both laughed, "We will definitely be together even then."

Maggie blushed adorably and burrowed her face in Alex's neck.

"You are my one and only in every life," Alex whispered into her hair.

"I guess not all ghosts’ stories are scary," Maggie sighed, hugging Alex tightly.

Alex hummed in agreement.

After a couple of minutes of dancing, Alex spoke.

"Maggie?"

"Yes?" Maggie asked, feeling utterly relaxed in Alex's arms.

"Can we please not be dancing ghosts?" Alex asked, "Can we be kinky ghosts and keep people awake with our sex?"

Maggie threw her head back and laughed out loud. Alex held her by the waist and joined her laughter as they continued dancing under the not so scary moonlight.


End file.
